Element Benders
'Characters' Not much is known how they got their powers, but the only thing they all had in common was a love for the series of The Last Airbender. They met at a convention and became a team to fight oppression and have whacky adventures. Even though their personalities are real different from each others, they still hold a string bond to fight as a unbeatable group. 'Avatar State' When all four combined there talents, they unleash the Avatar State that greatly enhances their power and able to use their elements more at once than the regular Avatar. They have their back to each other and speak as one. They also see through each other's eyes so they can see what comes from everyside of them. Their ultimate ability that they only have is to take one's power away or give it back. 'Stone' Works at a fitness center as well as performing his strength and toughness. He preforms tricks like smashing rocks with his bare hands, feet, and head. Secretly he uses his earth bending to make it look easy for him. He practices in secret to improve his earth bending to make perfect stuatues and modles of many things as well as using earth and metal for combat and defense. He is prideful, stubborn, hard headed, tough, and strong. He is sometime dense to logic and common sense and would rather charge in with brute force rather than think things through. 'Abilities' *High Endurance *Enhanced Strength *Vibration Senses *Detects Lies 'Power' *Earth Bending *Metal Bending 'Theme' Main Theme 'Voice' Sylvester Stallone's Voice 'Kasai' A preformer on the streets of Japan showing tricks of fire displays and withstanding heat from flames. His real job is to heat up machines in the boiler rooms under an inn. On his of time he practices on his fire and lightning bending in mostly combat. He is hot headed and quick to anger, yet his passion for what he believes in burns like the fire that he controls, his arrogance can sometimes get in the way, and is very impatient when things don't go well. Sometimes his anger gets in the way of his thinking but when he is calm he is quite smart. 'Abilities' *Controls his own body temperature *Flies *Empowered by the sun. *Generate Electricity 'Power' *Fire Bending *Lighting bending *Fire Breath 'Theme' Main Theme 'Voice' Jet Li's Voice 'Droplette' lives in the frozen lands of Alaska. She is an ice sculptor and a professional dog sled racer. no one has seen her sculpt because she says it ruins her concentration when people look. That is the excuse she makes to hide her ability to use her water bending to easily make ice sculptures and smooth it out with water. sometimes she heads out to a empty beach to practice her water bending mostly for defence than combat. her healing capabilities are extremely high in skill. she is calm, caring, compassionate, loving, and down to earth. She has the most common sense out of the whole group and is the voice of reason. 'Abilities' *Creates Air Pockets Under Water *Controls Water in the Body *Controls and Manipulates Both Water and Ice *Empowered by a Fullmoon 'Power' *Water/Ice Bending *Healing 'Theme' Main Theme 'Voice' Katara's Voice 'Windy' Windy doesn't really have a job of any kind. She chooses to live free by her own rules and be carefree. She takes what she need by using her air bending to blow stuff to her. She loves playing games and pranks to make others laugh and to laugh herself. She likes to show off her speed and agility and tease others for being so slow. Windy is carefree, free spirited, fun loving, and very friendly. although her love for fun always ends her and her friends in trouble. 'Abilities' *Increased Speed *Floats *Flies with a Glider *Holds Breath for Hours 'Power' *Air Bending 'Theme' Main Theme 'Voice' Vanellope's Voice 'Trivia' *Met at a convention *Each can only control one element *Loves the Avatar The Last Airbender series *When joined together they become like the avatar in it's Avatar State *Each has a personality relating to their element *All live in one apartment. *They usually go out on their own. *There is always an argument on who's element is better. ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters